


My Religion

by TheZ1337



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, First Meetings, First Time, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, gredence, grindelgraves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald disappeared and took a whole host of Aurors with him.  Many years after Grindelwald's disappearance, Graves' predecessor died under "mysterious circumstances."  The night he took office as the Director of Magical Security, he got home just after two o'clock in the morning and Grindelwald was waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Gellert Grindelwald disappeared.  He disappeared and took a whole host of Auror's with him.  One quick, clean _Avada Kedavra_ and they were all dead, and he was gone.  Was he dead?  Was he hiding?  Or worse, was he still out there plotting his next move?  Speculation was rampant.

Some time before that, a young Percival Graves was making his way up the corporate ladder.  He was a distinguished Auror in the MACUSA.  Quiet, calm, but authoritarian.  He demanded respect by his mere presence, and people gave it to him willingly.  He gained a base of solid supporters after his first few months as an auror.  He was aware of the troubles in Europe, how this wizard named Grindelwald threatened the International Statute of Secrecy.  But that was a pond away, it was no immediate threat to his or any other wizards life in the United States.

Many years after Grindelwald's disappearance, Graves' predecessor died under "mysterious circumstances."  Two house elves were arraigned, charged, and sentenced to death.  Less than a handful of protesters showed up to the execution; the house elves died regardless.  Graves took the heavy burden of Director of Magical Security and wore the badge with pride.  The night he took office, the entire MACUSA celebrated in his honor.  There was a dinner gala where he was introduced and made a speech.  He talked about how now, more than ever, International Magical Secrecy was of the utmost importance.  He gave some bravado and made some promises like it was a political campaign even though he'd already got the job.

He mingled from table to table afterwards, barely eating and nursing a brandy all night.  He got home just after two o'clock in the morning,  exhausted but determined to show up for his 7 o'clock shift that morning. He was overwhelmed by Grindelwald as he got in to his second-floor flat.  It had 2 bedrooms, a large den and a private office.  He stood no chance as Grindelwald cut him down.

Grindelwald showed up the next day to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and didn't miss a beat.  He'd been impersonating a low-level clerk for years.  Nobody noticed as he watched Graves, his mannerism, his preferences when it came to clothing, shoes and food.  He practiced his American accent religiously, just as religiously as he followed Grave's schedule.  And when he was ready, he made his move.  Nobody noticed it was really Grindelwald masquerading as Graves when he showed up dressed in his usual sharp suit, ready to work at exactly 7am.


	2. Chapter 2

It started innocuous enough. Credence was handing out the new edition of _Witches Live Among Us_ on any given street in New York City. People shoved past him in their wool coats, ignoring the lone figure as they went about their daily business. He felt like he was invisible, people looked right through him as smoke steamed up from the underground subway. And then Percival Graves came up to him.

"You, boy," Credence looked up. Grindelwald rifled around in his pocket for some change, pulling out a no-maj nickle. "Fetch me a paper from the stand over there will you.  I haven't the time nor the patience to judge the traffic."

Credence gazed up at the man, even though they were the same height he felt like a worm, small and insignificant. And this man with his strong jaw and his pressed suit was asking Credence to do him a favor. He nodded without a word, took the nickle, and went to cross the street. Grindelwald watched the boy, shy, reserved, waiting for a break in traffic. He bolted across the street, awkward in his clothes that were too small, getting mud on his socks. But he gratefully did the errand, glad to break up the monotony of standing on the street. The man was obviously a man of some rank or title, prestige dripped off of him.

For the most part, nobody talked to Credence except the kids near Pike Street and his family. Credence was unseen, a nobody. He ran back across the street with a newspaper and change in hand. When he got to Grindelwald he gave him the paper and the couple of pennies in his hand.

"Thank you," Grindelwald said. Credence just nodded, barely able to make eye contact. Grindelwald looked him over, judging him and discerning his various characteristics up close. He was older than he looked from a far, which was perfect for what he needed. "What's your name, boy?"

"C-Credence," he stuttered. Credence gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. "Credence Barebone."

"Percival Graves" Grindelwald nodded and pocketed his change. No need to be giving him pocket change in the form of a donation just yet, that would probably chase him away. Grindelwald could just imagine what Credence would think, a stranger such as himself giving Credence money, saying he wanted nothing in return. That would just be a lie, and Credence looked like the kind of fellow who knew the world was full of treachery and deceit. So he pocketed the change. "And what's this?" He took a pamphlet off the top of the pile and Credence was stunned. It was rare someone willingly took a pamphlet from him.

I mean, by the end of the day he'd always given out all the flyers, but it was a hard days work to come back to the church empty handed. Sometimes a sympathetic group of nuns or a priest might walk by and take one. Everyone in the city knew about Second Salemers, about their anti-witch conspiracy theories. Nobody believed them, why would they? It was the modern era. The year was 1925 and nobody believed in witchcraft or magic any more. That was all hogwash, an antiquated way of thinking that didn't fit in to a world dominated by modern technology. But Credence hadn't offered him a flyer, and this Percival fellow had taken it anyways.

He looked it over, staring at the unmoving picture and his brow furrowed. He was immediately sympathetic towards Credence. "You're with the Second Salem Preservation Society, right?"

"Yes."

"You can look at me when I'm talking to you." It wasn't said like a command, he knew Credence wasn't ready for such things. But Creedence looked up, suddenly afraid. And Grindelwald offered him a kind smile, not demanding anything.

"Thank you for this," he held up the flyer and tucked it in to the newspaper that he'd already read earlier that morning. "And for the paper."

Credence nodded and waited for Grindelwald to say something else. But Grindelwald just nodded, "Good day to you." And he simply walked away. Credence stood frozen on the spot, staring at where he'd been. People walked by, filling that spot. So Credence turned and saw that salt-and-pepper hair bobbing off through the crowd. And it struck Credence suddenly; why wasn't he wearing a fedora like all the other men?


	3. Chapter 3

Each morning he was up at 5am. He learned to drink coffee; Graves wasn't one for floofy drinks so he drank his coffee with plain cream and sugar. So Grindelwald did too. He preferred any coffee not from the United States with its uniquely watered down tastelessness, but he suffered through it. He was greatly relieved when, for his first Christmas as Graves, one of the fellow Auror's Graves had shared a long-time friendship with gifted him some specialty coffee. It was a dark roast, and after that Grindelwald decided it was okay for Percival Graves to take his coffee strong with two sugars. But it still wasn't a cup of tea.

Graves worked 12 hour shifts regularly, and Grindelwald liked being busy. There was no time for any other activities; Graves' singular activity, singular hobby was work. He had breakfast in his flat, and worked through lunch. In between disciplinary hearings he would grab a small bite, and then have a drink around tea time, usually with Picquery or one of the other Aurors in his department. Then it was a working dinner either brought in by a desk worker like Queenie Goldstein or eaten at one of the several wizard-friendly restaurants around town. Grindelwald usually got home at around 11, and he worked until just after midnight on his plans to take over the Wizarding World.

Life was very cushy. Nobody suspected a thing. Grindelwald could see how people would be drawn in to the daily grind of office work, but he had bigger plans. His fanaticism didn't allow him to get comfortable. So he waited, biding his time. With each new revelation in the Wizarding Community, each new outbrust, protest or slip he fit it in to his plan, like a puzzle that he didn't have all the pieces for... yet. Something would happen. Something had to happen.

Then the Obscurial arrived. Grindelwald didn't know when it arrived or how.  And he didn't know if the first time its obscurus had destroyed anything when he was called to the site of a small loan-shark establishment fronting as a pawn shop.  It was completely destroyed, two bodies with cuts seared in to their faces.  It didn't really matter where it came from, what mattered was where it was hiding.  And now it was in New York City, and Grindelwald wanted to harness that power.

He and all the other wizards in New York were aware of the Second Salem Preservation Society, or Second Salemers for short.  They protested outside of various buildings for whatever infractions Directors, Bankers, or Businessmen had done.  They ranted about witchcraft, how a secret society of wizards lurked in the walls just beyond our own if only people would open their eyes.

Mary Lou Barebone adopted a baby girl.  Many years later she needed help with all the poor and homeless children filing through her church for food so she adopted a young boy of eight.  Within weeks she also adopted a third child, a baby girl who she named Modesty.  Credence Barebone began to grow up, and so did Modesty... and the obscurus grew stronger.

The Second 'Salemers fed the children in the mornings in exchange for them to hand out flyers or the newest pamphlet that was part of their _Witches Live Among Us_  publication.  Credence Barebone was quiet, and kind, and dedicated to the cause.  He was dedicated only because he knew nothing else.  He knew there was something else out there for him but so far Mary Lou, Chastity and Modesty were all he knew.  And the kids that they fed, of course.  He was a dedicated follower, and he loved Modesty dearly.  She was soft and kind like him, but she had a mischievous air about her.  But she never got in trouble, she was lucky like that.

Grindelwald didn't know how it happened, how it all connected.  He guessed it was there the whole time, the nagging feeling that the obscurial was connected to the Second Salemers.  I mean, they were in the perfect position with all those children around them, constantly coming in and out of the church for their only meal of the day.  It had to be connected to one of them. Grindelwald had never paid them much attention, they were just a small band of No-Maj's who posed no serious threat.  But suddenly he took notice.  And that was when he noticed Credence.  A warm, soft spot in his heart developed for Credence the first time he saw the boy standing alongside his mother and sisters, head bobbing slightly as he looked at the ground, barely glancing at the crowd.

He reminded Grindelwald of himself in a way.  Young, immature, and so completely lost, searching for something he didn't know what it was, or how to get to it.  He was lost, but kind.  He could see the huge void Credence was trying to fill with this witchcraft conspiracy, much like he had done when he was a boy. He could see the way Credence walked away from their rallies outside any number of buildings around the city, holding his sisters hand and talking to her quietly, a genuine spark of friendship between them.  Modesty might have been his only friend, Grindelwald reflected.  He felt for the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Credence didn't see Grindelwald again for weeks. And when he did, he wasn't really sure if it was him or not. A tuft of hair in the crowd where Mary Lou Barebone was preaching, that salt and pepper upper cut. Credence saw it in a sweeping glance. But as soon as he saw it he did a double take, searching. But he was gone. It happened several times over the next few months, where he was sure he'd just seen Percival Graves but couldn't... quite... remember.

Back in the church, upstairs in bed under thin covers, Credence replayed their meeting ad nauseum. It kept him warm at night during winter, and soon the seasons changed to spring. It rained every day for a month straight. The streets were soaking wet, and so were Credence's socks. He dried them every night, but even his freshly laundered socks never seemed quite dry.

He trudged down a wet street in the rain, shivering under an awning with his flyers in hand. Half of them were wasted by the end of the day no matter how hard he tried to keep them dry. He was beat several times for this. But on this particular morning he decided not to stand in the rain. He'd keep these flyers dry as long as he could.

He stood shivering in sopping wet shoes, holding a yellow flyer out desperately for anyone to take. He would disappoint Mary Loud today, he just knew it. Then Grindelwald walked up to him. He walked straight up to him, taking shelter under the awning of the building too. He glanced at Credence who looked away like he was embarrassed.

"Nice to see you again, Credence."

Credence nodded. Grindelwald looked around, screwing up his nose. "Nice weather we've been having lately."

Credence nodded again. He really didn't want to say anything if it meant Grindelwald would keep talking to him. He was afraid if he said anything, he'd prove how illiterate he was, and Grindelwald wouldn't want to find him again. Then again, how did Grindelwald keep finding him? I mean this street was miles away from where they'd met before. It seemed a strange happenstance that Grindelwald seemed to be walking down this exact street on this exact day when Credence was handing out flyers.

"Still handing out flyers I see, and in this weather? You must be freezing."

Credence nodded in agreement, "Yes," he muttered.

"Let me buy you a drink, something to warm you up."

Credence looked up, and again he saw the warm, welcoming smile of Percival Graves. There was no malice, just an open kindness. Credence knew he shouldn't, Mary Lou would know. She always knew. But he was so cold, and his feet were wet and he hadn't had anything warm to drink except a glass of cider last fall. So he nodded and they slipped in to the alleyway next to the awning where Credence had stood.

An anonymous-looking door in the alleyway led them into a quaint, small cafe. It was clean and the wood furniture was highly polished. It smelled like coffee and something sweet, probably the tarts behind the glass display case near the bar. Credence suddenly felt very out of place. Grindelwald motioned to a nearby table for two and took a seat. There were a few other men in the cafe, two younger ones who were pouring over some papers and an older gentleman in the corner reading a paper. It was a no-maj cafe Grindelwald had stumbled across, the perfect place to bring Credence.

"What can I get you?" Grindelwald asked as he took off his overcoat and scarf and laid it across the back of his chair. His suit was impeccably tailored, all black with a white lapel that was a shade creamier than his button up shirt.

Credence shrugged, setting his papers in his lap and his black felt boater cap on top. He sat awkwardly in the warm chair, not reclining in to its circular back.

"Well surely you must have some preference."

"Whatever you're having, Mr. Graves."

Grindelwald held back a smirk. This kid was going to be too easy to manipulate, once he established some trust between them. The cafe owner came over to take their orders. "A coffee with a dash of cream and a hot cocoa for the boy."

Credence looked up and stared at Grindelwald. _How does he know that?_ Credence loved hot cocoa. He had only had it a few times in his life, always on Christmas Eve when he was younger. It had been years since he'd had a hot cocoa. It was like Percival could read his mind. His smile was kind, and Credence figured that a man like Percival was just really good at reading people.

"So, Credence," Grindelwald sat back, focusing on Credence in a way most people didn't. It was direct, without being domineering. He almost welcomed the attention. "Tell me about yourself, your church. Do you have siblings?" Grindelwald already knew most of these things, he'd done his research and he was a legilimens, but he wanted to hear Credence tell it in his own words.

Credence gulped, his throat hot and tight. Finally he spoke, "I live at the church. Mary Lou, she's my mother. She adopted me and my sisters, Chastity and Modesty. We feed the homeless children in the borough and up Allen Street every morning."

Grindelwald nodded, "I see. And you hand out those leaflets every day?"

"Yes, except Sundays." He paused, "Sometimes Sundays after church too."

Their coffee and hot cocoa came and Grindelwald kindly thanked the owner. Grindelwald stirred in a cube of sugar. "And you Mr. Graves, are you religious?"

Grindelwald let out a small chuckle as he smiled down at his coffee, stirring it slowly. That was an amusing thought. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at Credence, "I guess you could say that, though I practice a different religion than you. It's one of more... self interest." He set the small brass spoon on the saucer and rested a hand on the arm rest, the other on the handle of the cup.

 _Tell me more._ "Self interest?"

"Yes but it's all very complicated, very detailed. I won't trifle you with it. But something tells me nobody asks about Credence. So tell me-"

"Tell me more." Credence cut him off. He cut - him - off. That was something Grindelwald didn't like. But he didn't let it show, hiding all hints of anger he might have at not being the dominating force in a conversation. "Please?" Credence looked desperate. Grindelwald smiled.

"Alright." He pushed his coffee aside. It was too hot to drink anyways and he leaned forward. "Credence, you and the Second Salem Preservation share a very similar belief as my own. There is magic in this world Credence, right behind these walls. I've seen it, and I have proof."

Credence stared wide eyed. He believed it with all his heart, he knew there was magic out there. He knew deep down about the darkness... He blinked, staring at Grindelwald. "How?"

"I can show you."

"You have to tell," he paused. "You need to tell Mary Lou, whatever proof you have."

"I don't want to tell Mary Loud, I want to tell you. To-"

"Why? She's-"

"She's steadfast in her convictions, she doesn't need to be convinced. You, Credence," Grindelwald pointed at Credence, his elbow on the table, his other hand resting flat on its surface. Credence leaned forward, "You still have a spark, I can see it. You're curious because you're doubtful, and that's exactly what I need when I show you what I've found."

"Show me," Credence looked mesmerized, his gaze transfixed on Grindelwald. He could see Grindelwald's ambition, his sincere belief in what he was saying. Grindelwald held his gaze for a few solid seconds before he smiled kindly, crows feet barely appearing next to his eyes.

"I will, I promise. But after you finish your hot cocoa."

Credence seemed to snap out of his hypnosis, and sat back. He paused, then he sat all the way back in his chair, staring at Grindelwald. His chest seemed light, like he had finally woken up from a dream and he could breathe the clear air after the rain. They sat in silence as Credence finally took a sip of his hot cocoa. It was just as good as he remembered.

* * *

After the coffee shop, they made their way down the alley. What Grindelwald had to show Credence was only a few blocks over. He checked his watch; he'd already been away from the office for too long. People would wonder where he went. He was never gone this long during the day unless he was with someone from the MACUSA. He led Credence down a series of alleyways. It got dark at one point, lines used for drying clothing hanging overhead as a few sprinkles of rain drifted down on them. But the tall, multi-story buildings shielded them on either side for the most part.

Credence watched the way Grindelwald walked. Determined but cautious steps, with direction but walking alongside Credence instead of leading ahead of him. He wondered what this man did for work. He took note from the way he walked, his confident air; he immediately admired Percival Graves.

The alleyways began to lighten again and Credence could once again hear the sound of cars on a street around the corner. They stopped in front of a poster that was plastered against the brick wall. The alleyway was fairly clear, with only some trash bins from the local pizza place, steam coming out of one of the vents and filling the air with the scent of tomatoes and garlic. Other than Grindelwald and Credence, no one was in the alleyway.

Then Grindelwald put his hands on Credence. It made Credence jump, the way he positioned him right in front of the poster, a hand guiding him on his shoulder. He kept his hand there, staring at the poster while he stood next to Credence. The touch was foreign, invasive, not quite welcome but... Credence was keenly aware of the hand resting gently on his shoulder. He stared at the poster that was for a circus that came in to town last summer. Credence glanced at Grindelwald who seemed to be transfixed. The circus poster was a perfect metaphor for the wizarding world, and Grindelwald wanted to be its ring master. Sure there were parts to tame; the lions temper, the heat of the fire, but for the most part it was all predictable, all manageable under a nice little tent.

"You don't see it?" Grindelwald asked. Credence looked back at the poster. He stared, trying to see what Grindelwald was seeing. The alleyway was suddenly eerily quiet and slowly, Grindelwald waved his wand across the poster, casting a silent spell and the circus animals in the poster began to move. The lion jumped through a hoop that was on fire, an elephant balanced on a balloon, and some circus clowns rode unicycles in circles. Credence jumped back immediately, but Grindelwald held him there. Credence stared in stark terror as the circus animals moved, and he'd seen Grindelwald move that stick in his hand. Now this, this was...

"What did you - what is that!?" He began to tremble with fear, dropping the flyers from his hands. He pushed away from Grindelwald, taking a step to the side as he continued to tremble. Grindelwald's face was calm.

"That, Credence, is my religion."

Credence stumbled out of the alleyway to get away from Percival Graves.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Grindelwald saw Credence, Credence didn't see him. He needed to give Credence space, so he did. He checked up on the boy, to make sure nothing had changed and for the most part it hadn't. He had an inkling, the way Credence walked, that Mary Lou was beating him regularly. But that wasn't his business, he had more important things to attend to like plotting how to take over the entire world.

Months later, Grindelwald finally let Credence see him. They were at another rally against some banker, and Grindelwald joined the small crowd, standing dignified behind them. It was now late spring and muggy. He listened to Mary Lou and let Credence see him, but he lingered in the back of the crowd. They didn't make eye contact for a solid minute until finally Grindelwald looked at Credence. Credence stiffened but Grindelwald didn't make a move towards him. He smiled sadly at Credence, an apology. Credence wasn't sure how he felt. He knew he shouldn't be as curious as he was, but he couldn't help it. He told himself it was that spark Grindelwald had seen in him...

"You there, friend." Grindelwald perked up. Credence froze. "Welcome to our humble meeting. What drew you here on this fine day?" asked Mary Lou.

He smiled genially as a few people turned to look at him, semi-clearing a path. "I just came to pick up your new issue, I must have missed the last one."

"Oh well please, help yourself. If you're a true believer, you're always welcome."

Grindelwald immediately began to walk at Credence who was the closest child to him. He knew this was a bad idea, after all the real Percival Graves never, I mean ever interacted with no-maj's. If a wizard saw him... but he had a feeling there were none around. He approached Credence who stared at him in panic. That confident walk was terrifying now that it was aimed in his direction, he felt like he might crumble and fall to his knees as Grindelwald got to him. He took a flyer from Credence, his hands frozen and unable to hand one to Grindelwald. He held it up a small motion towards Mary Lou.

"Thank you," he nodded and continued walking up the steps into the bank. Chastity and Modesty glanced at Credence and Mary Lou knew something was up with him. They always handed out the flyers, never letting people just take them from the pile. The flyers and pamphlets were holy publications, and Credence hadn't been a nice concierge of the holy word for the man Mary Lou had never seen before at their meetings.


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed and there was no sign of Grindelwald. Then, almost a full year after their first meeting, Grindelwald showed up again. Credence was on an anonymous street, pile of pamphlets in his hands. It was cold, but the clouds were forgiving and it hadn't rained all day. Credence saw Grindelwald watching him, seeming to appear out of nowhere. They made eye contact and Credence froze, terrified but... curious. Grindelwald turned away and walked down an alleyway next to where he stood. He waited for Credence to follow.

Credence weighed his options. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he didn't follow, he'd never see Grindelwald again. He'd never learn what Grindelwald had to teach him, and he'd always live with this darkness that was eating him up. He shivered from the cold. But Mary Lou would know he wasn't on the street corner because she always checked up on them to make sure they were being good followers of the word. He squeezed the flyers tight against his chest, and then he crossed the street.

He got in to the alleyway to find Grindelwald waiting for him. Credence looked scared, but Grindelwald's voice was calm.

"Thank you for meeting with me."

"I shouldn't be here."

Grindelwald approached Credence who backed against the wall of the alley, a whole bundle of torn emotions. He wanted Grindelwald to touch him but he was terrified of his touch, terrified he might hurt him.  Grindelwald reached out and took the bundle of flyers; they instantly disappeared. Credence looked down, shock on his face.

"Mary Lou w-"

"Mary Lou will never know," he said in a low, husky voice. "I want to show you something."

Credence looked back up and noticed that Grindelwald was severely penetrating his personal bubble. He was overwhelmingly uncomfortable, mostly because of how he felt towards Grindelwald.

"What's your favorite place in the city, Credence?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Wh-why? Why do you want to know?"

"Humor me. Anywhere in the city, maybe somewhere you go to be alone, or somewhere peaceful?"

Credence couldn't come up with a place. The seconds ticked by and his mind raced, trying to think of anywhere. He really didn't wander the city unless he was handling out pamphlets, Modesty was the one who always roamed the city.  
Grindelwald was sympathetic as ever. "Okay, how about Central Park. There's a few nice ponds on the North Side."

"Central - I can't," he stuttered. That was miles from here.

"It's only for ten minutes." Grindelwald went to put his arms around Credence.

"Mr. Graves-" he stopped. Grindelwald put a comforting, if slightly cold hand on the back of his neck, his other arm around Credence. He could smell Percival's aftershave, it smelled better than anything from a blue bottle with a boat on it.

Suddenly everything went black. He was pressed very hard from all directions and it felt like his lungs stopped working. It felt like his brain was being compressed, pressure pushing at his eardrums until he stumbled away from Percival and fell to his knees. He fell into the grass, and looked up at where he'd landed.

They were in Central Park, next to a small duck pond that seemed relatively empty. He looked up to see Grindelwald's sympathetic face and a hand outstretched to help him up.

"What was that?" It was the first confident, full sentence he'd been able to say as he took Grindelwald's hand and got to his feet. He brushed off the dew from his knees.

"More of my religion. We apparated Credence, something I can teach you. Going from one place to another - instantly."

"You can teach me..." he trailed off. He'd already forgotten the word but he was hooked.

"Yes."

* * *

"I had a vision, Credence."

It was months later, sometime in the late summer of 1926. It was uncomfortably hot but both Credence and Grindelwald were buttoned to the top collar. They were hiding in a dark alleyway again, talking in hushed voices.

"A vision, Mr Graves?" Credence was being more aloof than usual.

"Of your mother, and that creature."

"Mother..." he trailed off.

"It was in close proximity to her Credence."

"It hurt her?"

"No, but it was one of the children standing near her. I need your help."

"I've been looking Mr. Graves, I promise I have." He said panicky.

"I know you have." Grindelwald pulled Credence in to a hug but Credence recoiled. He let out a cry of pain and stepped back, gulping air in to his lungs. Grindelwald was immediately concerned.

"Credence, what is it?"

Credence shook his head, unwilling to tell. But Grindelwald already knew what it was.

"Come with me." He grabbed Credence by the arm and they disapparated. They apparated in front of an upper-east side apartment building, and Grindelwald dragged Credence along. His grip was firm, and Credence barely tried to fight it.

Grindelwald took him inside, up the stairs to the second floor and in to a modestly decorated boarding room. It was a MACUSA safehouse. It looked normal by all aspects with a simple bed, a chair and a dresser.

Grindelwald shut the door behind him a little too hard and walked to the dresser.

"Take off your coat, shirt and tie."

"W-what?"

"Do as I say," he commanded.

Credence stood awkwardly in the center of the room for a moment before he obeyed. He dropped the various articles on the floor, not sure if he should hang them on the back of the door or not. He wasn't really sure what Percival was going to do to him. Maybe beat him more, add salt to the wounds.

Meanwhile Grindelwald rifled through the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled out a standard healing kit. He put his wand on the table, and took off his coat.  He set out the mortar and pestle, added a large helping of a white cream to it from one of the jars in the box and sprinkled something that looked like oregano on top. He began to mix it.

When Credence had finally undressed, he stood shivering in the cold room with only his pants and shoes on. Grindelwald put down the mortar and pulled over the chair from the corner.

"Sit," then he went back to mixing the paste.

Credence sat down slowly, bowing his head in shame because he knew Grindelwald would see his back. It was purple and blue bruised in three long diagonal lines across his back. There were several large red welts in various places and it looked painful. Neither of them said anything.

Finally Grindelwald began to brush the mixture across Credence's back with a unicorn hair brush. Credence tensed at first, but soon he felt... better. He could feel the pain disappearing as Percival worked.

"What is that?" Credence finally asked.

"A mixture of standard healing cream and dried shrivelfig leaves."

Silence.

"And I'm using a brush made of unicorn hair."

"You have unicorns?"

"We have a ban on keeping them in captivity, so they're mostly wild."

Credence nodded his head. There was so much he had to learn. Finally Grindelwald was done and he put down the mixture and brush. He stared at Credence's back, and the back of his head. He was thin and lanky and reminded Grindelwald so much of himself when he was a boy. He could do anything to Credence, he knew it. Make him sit there for hours, or lay on the bed.

He walked around Credence and knelt in front of him.

"Credence," Grindelwald took both his hands in his and Credence looked down at Grindelwald. His hands were large and warm, and the room smelled good, like the faint remnants of sage smudging.

"I know its hard," he sympathized. "But I need your help Credence.  The wizarding world needs your help to find this creature."

"I promise I'm trying, Mr. Graves."

"I believe you," he reached over and patted Credence's knee. The moment came, they both felt it. Faces close, Credence could smell the remnants of Grindelwald's morning coffee on his tongue. The moment came... and Credence leaned forward. He slid off the chair on to his knees. Grindelwald pulled him in to a tight embrace with both arms around him, Credence's head on his shoulder as he let out a loud sob.

"I know Credence, I know," he rocked Credence slowly from side to side.  Credence pressed himself into Grindelwald and he hugged the boy.  He rubbed his bare back, which was all healed now, comforting his aching soul.  After a time Grindelwald finally pulled away and handed Credence his kerchief.  Credence took it gratefully, wiping his dripping nose and his wet cheeks.  When that was done Grindelwald pulled him back in to an embrace, but this time... it was different.

He pulled Credence in to an embrace with an arm around him and a hand on the back of his neck, thumb stroking down the dip at the base of his skull.  "I know its hard, I know.  What you've been forced to go through, the lot you've drawn in life."  He sighed, and leaned his head down.  He planted a soft kiss on Credence's neck, and then another...

He was a lot like Albus, soft, warm, sighing. He liked Credences sighs, they were earnest and made him feel like he knew what the hell he was doing. With this, with this boy, with the whole world domination thing. It gave him confidence - he hadn't expected to feel that.

He moved his hands up to his vest to undo the buttons. "Help me, Credence," he drawled, voice deeper than usual. Credence was eager as always to help Graves, his fingers brushing against Grindelwalds as he undid the buttons on his starched shirt. Credence had never seen another mans bare chest, and it made him feel terrified, and warm somewhere in his gut. Grindelwald sat up for a second while he pushed off his shirt and Credence only caught a glimpse of his slender frame. As a man of Graves' status, Credence expected him to have a well-fed belly hidden under his vest. But he was composed of lean and sleek muscle, powerful underneath his skin. Grindelwald kissed him again, pressing the back of Credence's head in to the pillow and he settled back in between his legs. 

Grindelwald ran his hands over Credences ribs, counting them as he went.  He could feel a small bump, most likely an old welt that was healing, across two of them. When he got just below the last rib on the left he pressed this thumb in to Credences skin and followed the line of it around to his back, his other hand undoing Credences belt. He heard the belt unbuckle and jerked away, Grindelwald looking up abruptly. 

Credence suddenly looked scared, questioning. "What is it Credence?"  Grindwald kept his hands where they were and Credence searched his eyes. It was like he was searching for any malice, or his intentions for the belt. Then he looked away shyly, as if he realized he'd made a mistake and ruined the moment. 

"I don't like the sound of it," he whispered and slid back down on the bed under Grindelwald. 

After a few more minutes of soft kissing, Credence arched his back as Grindelwald reached his hand around him, feeling the boys protruding hip bones. Grindelwald dislodged himself slightly, running his hands down behind Credence. He hooked his thumbs in the top of the boys trousers and pulled roughly. Credence slid out of them easily since they were a hand-me-down from one of the Second Salemers followers.

Graves pushed his hip immediately in to Credence's and he could hear Credence inhale sharply. The sensation of warm cloth against his hardness was foreign and exciting. He grabbed onto Graves arms as he gently pressed up between Credences legs with his knee, kissing him more passionately.  Grindelwald pulled Credences leg up around his waist as he grinded slowly, trailing his hand down the outside of Credence's thigh as he drew Credence out of his shell. He knew the material would wear down on Credence, so he couldn't do this for long. But he was trying to prolong this as long as possible to try not to scare Credence away, to make sure he was comfortable and just plain too horny to leave before Grindelwald was satisfied.

Credence started making sweet, quiet noises somewhere in the range of a whine, wanting more, just before Grindelwald pulled away.  He sat up on the edge of the bed as he undid his spats and took off his shoes and socks. It gave Grindelwald a sort of sick satisfaction being still half dressed while Credence lay bare as the day he was born on his back.  He glanced over to see Credence watching him. When he looked over, Credence slowly covered himself with his hands, and Grindelwald made a small note that Credence was very red and very hard. He focused on he task at hand but he too was soon naked.

"Why do you do that?" He whispered as he pushed Credences hands away. Grindelwald settled himself right next to Credence in the small dip between his hardness and his thigh. Credence sighed,

"Do what?"

"Hide yourself," he nibbled on Credences ear lobe and listened to the boys breaths become shorter. There was no answer. "You're beautiful, Credence."

He began to kiss his way down his chest and Credence let his eyes close.

When Grindelwald finally slipped his lips over Credences tip, Credence gasped in utter shock. His hips jerked upwards involuntarily and he gripped the sheets on either side of him, hands balling in to fists. Grindelwald started at a fast pace, listening to and feeling Credence squirm. This was going to be so much fun.

His head bobbed up and down and Credence struggled to stay calm.  He pulled at the sheets, his head resting on the only pillow on the bed.  He could feel Graves mouth so wet and warm, it was nothing like he'd ever felt or imagined. Why would he of course, he'd never been with anyone, and he never ever went down to the red light district.  Grindelwald circled his tip with his tongue and again Credence snapped his hips upwards. Grindelwald slipped off of him, a hand on his lower abdomen where the hair grew short and soft. "Relax," he whispered and kissed Credences stomach.

He left a small trail of quick, quiet kisses as he worked his way up to Credence.  When he kissed him on the lips again he slid his thumb from the base up to his tip and over. Finally Credence let out a real moan and Grindelwald swirled the little bit of precome on him. Credence put a hand on Graves hip, to get his attention. "I don't- I don't know how-" 

Grindelwald took his hand and moved it over to his own red tip which was aching to be touched.  "Like you do to yourself," he whispered.

"I don't-"

"Everyone does, Credence," he whispered.  He looked Credence in the eyes and let him wrap his fingers around Graves.  They felt loose, a bit shaky and slow. Grindelwald wrapped his hand around Credences to guide him; it'd feel a lot better with the lube in the medical kit on the other side of the room.

"That's it," he whispered as Credence tightened his hand and Grindelwald thrust his hips, only slightly, up in to his hand. He breathed warm on Credenees face, Credences eyes closed as he concentrated.  He let Credence jerk him off for a minute or two before he raised his hand and made a little waving motion in the air. There was a small click from the corner and Credence froze, looking up. A small jar with a screw top floated over, the top unscrewing itself.  Grindelwald dipped a finger in the petroleum jelly and pulled Credences leg over his hip, opening him. 

He slipped his hand between them and rubbed his finger over Credences hole. Credence tensed and Grindelwald leaned over him to nibble his ear. He didn't push in for a few minutes at least, trailing his finger in a circular motion. Only when Credence started to move his hand up and down over Grindelwald did he slip a finger in. Credence gasped in surprise and Grindelwald whispered in to his kiss, "Relax."

It wasn't until Grindelwalds second finger was inside that Credence felt the spark of pleasure trail up his spine. He let out a quiet moan as Grindelwald screwed his fingers around slowly, relieved to get the response he wanted. He played with Credence for a while, listening to the different moans he elicited if Grindelwald was pushing in deeper, or playing with him in quick, shallow bursts.

Finally he rolled Credence over onto his back and pulled down the pillow from under his head. Credence opened his eyes to watch what Graves was doing. With two fingers still in him, he pulled Credences hips up slightly. Credence moaned as Grindelwald did this, arching his back and letting Grindelwald slip the pillow under his hips. Then Grindelwald swiped some fingers from his other hand into the jar. He hated when he was covered in lube, when it was on both hands. But that was a small price to pay as he spread it over his other half, which was steadily turning blue simply from the anticipation. He made a note to jerk off more so he wouldn't get like this so quickly next time.

He rolled over ontop of Credence, looking him in the eyes. His eyes were half lidded, his small mouth with its perfectly shaped upper was half open. He looked completely content with everything Grindelwald was doing to him, and his hips were slowly moving down to meet Grindelwalds fingers.

He gave a few more good, deep pushes in before he pulled his fingers out. Credence let out a small whine and opened his eyes to see Grindelwald hovering over him. He pushed Credences legs up, bent at the knee.  Credence watched his eyes, his facial features and it seemed like he was unsure. Then again, Graves face always looked unsure, though his body language always said otherwise.

Grindelwald breached him slowly, pushing one of his legs forcefully up. Credence inhaled sharply as he pushed in. "Breathe," Grindelwald said. And by the time he'd inhaled and exhaled twice he was completely lost. He suddenly felt Graves penetrating him to his soul, his entire insides burning with desire as Graves pulled back, shallow, then pushed in deeper. Credence closed his eyes and dug his nails in to Grindelwalds back, one leg wrapping over his waist almost instinctively.

Credence tried to throw his head back, the pleasure too much but found himself pulled in to a sloppy kiss. He moaned up in to the kiss as Graves let his elbow collapse, the one that was holding him up. He fell in to Credence completely, tasting the salt on his tongue and wanted to taste it in every other inch of his body. 

They moved rhythmically together, Credence trembling the whole time. Eventually Grindelwald rolled over, pushing Credence up ontop of him. But Credence couldn't quite stay upright, awash in ecstasy. He put his hands on Graves stomach and ribs but his head kept bowing, his elbows trembling to keep him upright.  He could barely keep his eyes open, how was he supposed to keep himself ontop of Graves AND move his hips?

Finally Grindelwald pulled Credence onto his chest and moved his hips back and forth, making Credence take all of him while he did the work.  Credence was shaking with his orgasm bubbling up, his cock pressed between himself and Grindelwald. Grindelwald reached between them with one hand to grip him, his other hand on Credences lower back. 

He pressed in all the way, pushing deep and he held it, Credence heaving for breath above him. Grindelwald couldn't stop himself; the master of control, the harbinger or evil. He could kill a dozen authors with the flick of a wand but couldn't control his goddamn orgasm. He throbbed a few times, squirting out in quick succession.  As soon as he bottomed out Credence jerked down onto Graves and let out the quietest of cries. He came into Graves' warm, steady hand and Grindelwald forgot for a moment how filthy his hands would be after this. Credence squelched between his fingers, his pace slowing.  Graves finally released him, Credence biting Graves shoulder as he pulled out.

"Easy," he whispered and Credence released him; he was used to biting in to his pillow to stifle the noises. 

"Sorry," he whispered and groaned as Graves pushed him off of him onto the bed. He rolled over and so did Graves, their bodies trembling from the cold that suddenly seemed to have settled in to the room to prick at their skin as their arms intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
